


faithfully

by strawberryfire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post Season 2, Pre Season 3, Prom, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfire/pseuds/strawberryfire
Summary: Robin, Heather, Steve & Billy go to prom even though it hurts. That’s it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> this was quickly written but it’s just so cute and i wish this had happened in canon,,,,SIGH

Steve is in the living room of his empty house fixing his tie in the mirror. He had spent hours trying to figure it out, since his father never taught him how to put a tie on. He ended up settling for a bow tie that clipped in the back.

He runs his fingers through his hair for the millionth time, waiting for Robin to knock on the door. She had convinced him, over the span of a week, to go to prom with her. Steve was extremely reluctant, but she wanted to go with Heather and Steve wanted to go with Billy, so the girls made a plan to just be their beards for the night.

Billy walks downstairs looking as handsome as ever in a freshly dry cleaned navy suit, his hair curly and golden like the sun.

Steve is already an emotional wreck, knowing he couldn’t be the one bragging about Billy’s beauty that night to everyone.

They make eye contact once Billy reaches the doorway to the living room and they don’t say anything.

“Look at you, pretty boy.” Billy half smiles, the pain so clear in his eyes.

Steve stifles a laugh, “Says you.”

Billy walks over to Steve and rests his forehead against the brunette, the Farrah Fawcett spray smell strong under their noses.

“Be strong for me tonight, alright?” Billy whispers, feeling the silent tears roll down Steve’s cheeks.

Steve holds in a sob, clutching onto Billy’s hands.

“Alright.” He breathes out after a moment.

Billy kisses each tear away, placing a final one on Steve’s lips.

“We’ll be okay.”

Steve breathes along with the beat of Billy’s heart and nods, “It’ll be okay.”

The doorbell rings and Steve slowly lets go of Billy’s hand before opening the door. Robin and Heather are standing there in knee length frilly baby pink dresses, their hair curled and both have bright blue eyeshadow behind their lashes.

Steve smiles a little, “Lookin’ good, you two.”

“I know right?” Robin grins. “She’s lookin’ like a princess.”

Heather’s already bright pink cheeks turn even more scarlet as she smiles, “Thanks Stevie. Not looking too bad yourself.”

Billy closes the front door behind him and Robin’s jaw drops.

“What?”

“You look so good. Like. A damn Ken doll.”

Billy laughs and shakes his head, “Gee, thanks.”

There’s a few beats of silence as Robin wraps her arm around Steve’s, “You ready?”

Steve looks at her and she has the same amount of pain in her eyes. They’re all hurting. It’s a sharp jab in their chests.

“We’re gonna make this night fun…even if it sucks. Then we’ll come back here and get so high we won’t move until tomorrow.” Robin says, giving Steve’s bicep a squeeze.

“Sounds like a plan.” Billy smiles, opening the door of the camero for Heather.

That passenger seat was for Steve. Max didn’t even sit there anymore. His first kiss with Billy, he was sitting in that seat. Steve’s breakdown, sobbing while telling Billy about what happened in the Harrington’s pool, the reason Steve kept a nail bat, had nightmares, all that shit. It all happened in that seat.

And it hurt more that it should have seeing Heather sitting in that seat.

Billy thought the same thing as he watched Robin get into Steve’s beemer. Billy had bled, screamed and cried in that passenger seat.

Steve held him and held him and held him.

Robin didn’t seem to mind all this, she was fine with dancing with Steve, in fact she was excited to see her band geek friends reactions when she walked in with King fuckin’ Steve.

“Hey Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you love him?”

It’s an out of the blue question that knocks Steve off guard as they drive to Hawkins High. He thinks about everything that’s happened in between seeing Billy that day in October to now in April. It’s a lot to process even though he has a simple answer.

“Yeah. I do.”

Robin smiles, “I thought so. It’s crazy how much you both have changed. Kinda beautiful, honestly.”

Steve blushes a bit, “Shut up. What about Heather? Do you love her?”

“Maybe. It’s only been a month, I can’t be sure. She’s a brat.”

“I coulda told ya that.”

“You did tell me that, actually. Multiple times.”

Steve huffs out a laugh, “And you still went for her?”

“And I still went for her.” Robin replies with a big smile across her face.

They park at the already packed high school and Steve’s heart immediately goes up to his throat.

Billy didn’t say a word the whole ride and Heather mumbles something to Robin about her being a little scared of Billy, since apparently he was gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles.

Steve puts a hand on Billy’s shoulder and keeps his voice low, “You gotta loosen up, babe. Alright?”

Billy takes a few deep breaths and nods, “Alright. It’s only tonight.”

“It’s only tonight.” Steve repeats back.

Billy nods again and wraps his arm around Heather’s waist as they walk in.

The music is already loud and already obnoxious. Robin links her arm with Steve’s and smiles at her group of friends, who are staring with mouths open.

Steve gets a burst of confidence from out of nowhere and smirks at them, giving Robin a kiss on the cheek.

She swats his shoulder and whispers, “You only get to do that two more times, dingus.”

Steve laughs, “Duly noted.”

Then Steve sees Nancy.

Nancy Wheeler, looking at Jonathan Byers like he was the fucking best thing in the world. And it stings. All because he couldn’t show Nancy and Jonathan how happy Steve was with his Billy. He couldn’t look at Billy like he was the best fucking thing in the world, not in public at least. Steve wanted Nancy to be jealous but he couldn’t. Wanted her to see what she was missing and maybe, just maybe, she would apologize for all the shit that happened in October.

Or maybe it’s the jealously of how Nancy and Jonathan could be so in love without a care. Steve hated so much that he was forced to hide away his love for the curly haired boy from California. He wants to shout it into the microphone for everyone in the whole damn school to hear. He wants to run around town, ranting about how much he adores Billy Hargrove and his crystal blue eyes. He wants to read the shitty poetry he’s written about Billy to his parents, to the kids, to everybody.

But he can’t. He can’t, and it’s heartbreaking.

Robin notices Steve’s stare almost immediately and she nudges his side, “Don’t bother with them, Stevie. They don’t deserve your attention.”

He opens his mouth to protest, but isn’t quite sure what to say, so he stays silent.

_Dancing Queen_ by ABBA comes on. Robin pulls Steve onto the dance floor, her smile as bright as the lights, and sings along horribly off key with him as they dance.

Billy just shakes his head and mumbles so only Heather can hear, “_Jesus_, my boy is an idiot.”

“Do you see mine? She’s making a fool of herself.” Heather giggles. “She does love some ABBA, though.”

Billy sips his punch, wishing he had brought a flask to spike it, “Who doesn’t?”

As Steve spins Robin around, everything goes into slow motion as Heather locks eyes with her. Her beautiful smile, her sparkling eyes, the necklaces that definitely didn’t match with her dress, the way she looked so happy.

Heather then catches Tommy’s gaze, who’s across the gym standing next to Brandy Carmichael as she rants to him about something Tommy surely didn’t care about.

He looks at her and looks at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

“What’s he lookin’ at you for?” Billy mumbles.

“He knows.” She whispers.

“Oh.”

Tommy doesn’t say a word, but gives her a sympathetic smile.

Steve and Robin go over to the other two, giggling with rosy cheeks.

“Havin’ fun?” Billy asks.

“Totally. It’s hot as fuck.” Steve replies, almost completely out of breath.

“True.” Robin agrees, taking off her heels, “God, I can’t believe my mom made me wear these.”

Heather just smiles.

“Wanna step outside? Get some fresh air?” Robin asks.

Heather nods, looking like she’s on the verge of tears.

The two girls both go out the back door, Steve assumes to the football field or other.

Billy then sets his empty cup down and goes into the hallway. Steve waits a few minutes before following.

The lights inside the gym lower and Faithfully by Journey starts playing through the speakers.

Billy is leaned up against the lockers at the end of the hall, away from the view of anyone.

Steve stands in front of him and offers out a hand, “Dance with me?”

He looks at the brunette, who’s hair is bigger than normal, kindness in his eyes and lips curled into a warming smile.

Billy huffs a laugh and mutters, “Why the fuck not.”

He wraps his arms around Steve’s waist as Steve puts his face in the crook of Billy’s neck.

Steve’s hands are so gentle on Billy’s back, their breathing and hearts in sync as they sway side to side.

Billy gently combs his fingers through Steve’s hair, humming along softly with the song.

_Oh girl, you stand by me_  
_I’m forever yours, faithfully_

Steve lifts his head up as the big guitar solo hits and cups Billy’s face, kissing him right on the lips with such love it makes them both tear up.

_I’m still yours _  
_I’m forever yours_

Billy slowly pulls away and looks in Steve’s eyes. They rest their foreheads together and Steve whispers, “I’ll always be yours. You got that?”

“I got it.” Billy whispers back.

They dance and dance the night away, even if it’s in the hallway, even if it’s in secret.


End file.
